1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions suitable for application to the skin which contain at least 20% by weight of a fatty phase, a fatty acid ester of a C.sub.5 -C.sub.7 carbohydrate and a polyol. When these compositions also contain cosmetic and/or dermatological active agents, they may be applied to skin in order to treat and/or care for the skin.
2. Description of the Background
Cosmetic and/or dermatological active agents are usually applied to the skin using compositions into which they have been incorporated. These compositions are typically in the form of creams, milks or gels which are spread onto the skin while massaging with the fingertips in order to promote penetration of the composition, and, in particular, penetration of the active agents into the skin. These compositions are usually applied after cleansing the skin, and rinsing of the skin is avoided after they have been applied in order to obtain efficient delivery of the cosmetic and/or dermatological active agents.
This mode of application of cosmetic and/or dermatological active agents is not free of drawbacks. The usual cosmetic and/or dermatological vehicles comprise various cosmetic ingredients including, in particular, surfactants and preserving agents, in appreciable amounts, not only in order to stabilize the cosmetic vehicle but also to dissolve the active agent therein and/or to protect the composition against possible microbial contamination. The repeated and prolonged application of such compositions may result in sensitization of the skin and cause intolerance reactions.
In order to dissolve the active agents, media comprising fatty substances and/or glycols are usually used in skin care products, which impart a certain degree of heaviness to these compositions. Now, some users find it unpleasant to wear a skin care product on the face for several hours, e.g., an entire day, since these products are occasionally considered to be greasy or sticky.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a composition which can be used as a vehicle for cosmetic and/or dermatological active agents, this composition being rinsable, stable, gentle to the skin and having the property of potentiating active agents such that, after applying for a short period, followed by rinsing, the same efficacy of non-therapeutic treatment of the skin than with a leave-on product is obtained, this efficacy being higher than that of other known rinse-off compositions.